<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignorance is Bliss by mystery_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219137">Ignorance is Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_bitch/pseuds/mystery_bitch'>mystery_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Solo, First Time, Male Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, kinda slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_bitch/pseuds/mystery_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NEXT CHAPTER STILL COMING!<br/>-This is in the works but I am too busy with my career rn and really need a beta :(.-</p><p>Player overrode the off mechanism on the microphone transmitter, a tiny voice in the back of his head telling him he was a sicko for equipping someone who trusted him with a hot mike without their knowledge. He figured ignorance was bliss, or at least that's what he told himself. Carmen's safety mattered more to him than a teeny tiny ethics violation. They'd been through too much and had too many close calls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego/Player, Player &amp; Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic really...so here's hoping it's OK! I haven't seen a lot of Player/Carm smut so here it is. If anyone is interested in working with or editing for me that would be fan-fic-tastic.</p><p>-UPDATE- Completely reworked the first chapter! Please let me know what you guys think and feel free to share suggestions or a scene you want to see between these two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Player overrode the off mechanism on the microphone transmitter, a tiny voice in the back of his head telling him he was a sicko for equipping someone who trusted him with a hot mike without their knowledge. He figured ignorance was bliss, or at least that's what he told himself. Carmen's safety mattered more to him than a teeny tiny ethics violation. They'd been through too much and had too many close calls.</p><p>The mission seemed to have been going off without a hitch - they had a lead on a heavy drop for VILE, this time dealing with the most common denominator in the black market. While drugs were not VILE's usual racket moving them was a pretty straightforward path to a quick payday. Carmen figured it would be an easy bust to trip up her favorite enemy. She made quick work of the thugs at the drop point, Player kept an eye out via the dock camera feeds, and everything was over almost as soon as it started. Before he even had time to check all the cams Carrmen already had took off to her hotel room, leaving the goons and the drugs wrapped up in a nice bow for the local police.</p><p>That's when the weirdness started. Typically they debrief after a job but this time Carmen hastily muttered she was going to go silent and would touch base later, with no further communication. Zack and Ivy loudly congratulated her on the successful mission, before the former asked if she had "maybe saved any" product for him. After the sounds of a scuffle between an angry Ivy and a laughing Zack, their mike feed cut off.</p><p>In the silence that followed, Player could only hear Carmen's shaky breathing as she sat alone in the back of a taxi. He felt his pulse quicken, red flags going off at her odd behavior. His mind ran through different negative scenarios as he watched the glow of Carmen's location marker move across the map, and he tried to find solutions for all of them. Player jumped as he was jolted back to the present hearing a door slam, presumably Carmen's door to her room, followed by a frustrated whine.Debating whether to tap into the visual feed, via the bugs she put in her room in case of tampering, he rationalized that he might as well follow through with what he started. Feeling the knot of worry in his stomach, he pulled up the cams. </p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Carmen swore to herself, feeling like an idiot for slipping up and getting exposed to whatever those smugglers were peddling. It had only taken a split second for her to regret her aim before a bag of the product exploded in mid-air while she wrangled one of the men into a nice pair of zip tie cuffs. Before she knew it she had breathed it in, causing a small coughing fit that only served to further fill her mouth and lungs with the drug. Within ten minutes she could already feel it setting in, almost starting a giggle fit at seeing the state she left the drug runners in, tied up together waiting for the police.</p><p><em>'Great job Carmen, feels like you're cruising on some grade A ecstasy', s</em>he thought to herself. Already she could feel her body starting to get warm, feeling intoxicated and embarrassingly horny in waves. Quickly hailing her ride back to the hotel, she told the team coms off till later. She needed to go ride this out and hopefully never have them find out what happened or endure merciless teasing from the twins. </p><p>As soon as she stepped into her hotel room and locked the door behind her she stripped off her coat and hat. The feelings of euphoria continued to crest, and she couldn't even be bothered to remove her earbud as she usually did. She stumbled, wiggling out of her boots, and stood in front of the full length mirror.</p><p>She watched entranced as her fingers started to slowly glide up from her small waist and climb higher, sending a shiver through her body. Stopping to frame her delicate breasts she could see her nipples perking up under her tight tee. Feeling tipsy and almost feverish she bit her lips as she traced circles around her sensitive nipples through her shirt, letting out a needy whine.<br/><br/>"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she breathily whispered, almost a if she could manifest what she wanted. She hooked her fingers into her leggings, slowly peeling them off before pulling her shirt off too, leaving her in only a tiny black thong. Her skin was glistening as she sunk to the floor in front of the mirror, perspiration triggered by the drug in her system, legs spread as she continued to let her hands explore her body reveling in the narcism of watching herself get off. </p><p>She took in her flushed, needy appearance. Auburn hair cascading down her shoulders in disarray, full lips parted, cheeks tinged with red. Typically she wouldn't make such a show when relieving her pent up frustrations but the need was all encompassing. She slowly cupped her small breasts, softly thumbing her nipples before allowing one hand to break away to trace down her flat stomach, below her belly button, sliding into the front of her thong. </p><p>"Oh fuuuck...<em>" </em>she wantonly moaned, feeling the smooth, warm wetness. </p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Player felt like he had been holding his breath for hours, watching and <em>hearing</em> this pornographic scene unfold in front of him. He couldn't rip his eyes away from the monitor, and even though he knew how sick and wrong he was his achingly hard cock had almost completely deprived his brain of function. Or at east that's how he felt. Though he swore to himself he disguised it well he couldn't pretend he wasn't insanely attracted to Carmen. Even when they had first started talking while she was on the island he often thought of her, and from the moment he ever got a glimpse of her he found himself having to clear his search history of bright eyed, auburn haired stand-ins that helped him expand on his hormone induced fantasies. </p><p>And now he was in a front row seat, his eyes glued to her amazing petite form kneeling on the ground, legs spread, her perfect perky breasts, her smooth gleaming skin, her sexy thick ass and her face a vision of bliss as she bit her bottom lip, cheeks flushed. He watched her hands travel across her body before dipping between her legs, and couldn't restrain himself from pulling his sweatpants down just enough to free his throbbing member. He wrapped his hand around himself, already finding precum dripping down the head, as the visuals along with the obscene noises she was making in his headset almost threw him over the edge immediately.</p><p>He wanted her so bad. His cock continued to dribble precum down his length, and he used it to slick himself up with his hand, imagining what her hand would feel like instead, and other parts of her he couldn't even think of or he would blow. He wanted to talk to her, needed to talk to her and hear her say his name in the same slutty cadence of the swears he heard pouring out of her lips, his mind was cloudy with lust.</p><p>"C-Carm? I think you forgot to turn your direct mike link off...do you need me?" he whispered hoarsely. A bold faced lie.</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>She almost thought she was fantasizing it when she heard his voice come through, her eyes half closed as she worked her finger through her bare, slicked pussy lips. She'd never felt as horny as this, and could almost scream in frustration at not having somebody there to fill the void for her, goosebumps running through her skin craving touch, craving more. Her fingers spread her soft lips as they slid on the wetness between them, brushing against her sensitive trembling opening.<br/><br/><em>"Carm...do you need me?" </em>His husky tone made her shiver, and in her foggy drugged brain suddenly all that she wanted was him. The dirty feeling of having someone in her ear while she was playing with herself only served to make her needier, her pussy feeling wetter as she imagined herself being the perfect little slut to Player. Even without the aid of any drug she'd fantasized of touching herself while Player whispered into her ear, never knowing on the other end she was getting off to his voice. It made her feel shameful to think of using her friend that way, but those orgasms were so mind blowing, leaving her shaking in pleasure, that she always found herself going back to that fantasy.</p><p>"<em>Carm? </em>" he repeated, his voice a throaty whisper,<br/>"<em>I...I can see you, I tapped into the video feed. I-I'm sorry, I was worried,</em>".</p><p>"Player I.....god," she extended the last word into a groan, trying to restrain herself, but the thought of him watching her lewd display only amplified her need and completely crushed any reluctance. <br/>"Player...yesss, oh fuuuck, I need you..." she whimpered, slowly slipping the tip of a finger into her tight opening.</p><p><em>"Carmen..." </em>was the response she got, his voice sounding strained,<br/>"<em>You're so fucking hot,</em>" she could hear his heavy breathing in her ear, her pussy clenching around her finger, and she imagined he was on his knees behind her, nuzzling into her neck.</p><p>"Player....my pussy..I-I'm playing with it. So wet...for you," she moaned as she used her thumb to tease her clit, her other hand continuing to toy with her nipples,<br/>"I can feel it running down my thighs." She let in a short breath as she slipped a second finger inside herself, her mind only thinking of something much better that could be filling her up right now.</p><p><em>"Shit Carm, you're gonna make me explode,"</em> his rough voice replied. </p><p>There were so many things she wanted to say to him, so many things she wanted him to do to her. She wanted it all.<br/>"I need you, I'm sorry..I fucked up...ecstasy," she almost sobbed with pleasure, her speed picking up. She could feel her pussy twitching and tightening around her fingers, a familiar electrifying feeling building up.<br/>"But I need you...P, I need you. It's not the drug- oh fuck," she was so close "- tell me you want me too." she whined, pleading.</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Player felt certain he was going to blow in seconds. His cock was twitching in his hand as he stroked it and all he could see and hear was Carmen.</p><p>"Carmen I want you. I've wanted you for so long, too long. I want to fuck you where you are right now, on the floor. I'd fuck you on your knees right in front of that mirror so you can watch me take what's mine. I want to fill you up with my cum so a part of me stays inside you". He didn't care how dirty it was, he wanted Carmen to know exactly how he felt.</p><p><em>"P I need you, please,I need you inside me..." </em>she mewled on the other end of the feed. He knew she was close. The lustful sounds coming through were nonstop, whispered swears and begging, and he could hear her breathing getting erratic. </p><p>Player was close too, could feel himself teetering on the edge, his dick begging for release as he slowed to appreciate her soft moans, the object he'd desired for so long fingering her pussy right in front of him. Begging for him. He couldn't hold out much longer as he picked up the pace, groaning as his slicked cock throbbed in his hand, imagining it was him filling her up, making those sweet noises come out of her.</p><p>"It's going to be me in that pussy soon Carmen, taking the place of those fingers," he whispered, voice husky and heavy with need,<br/>"Cum for me. Cum for me thinking of my hands holding your waist down so my dick is buried inside you, whispering in your ear like I always have".<br/><br/>Following a stream of expletive filled moaning Player knew his wish was coming true, and Carmen was a fucking vision of ecstasy. Her grey eyes practically rolled back into her head as she called out his name, her body shivered and twitched as she sobbed with pleasure. Watching her sent him over the edge and he growled her name. Before he could stop himself he was shooting load after load of his cum all over his workspace, spraying his monitor and keyboard. Breathing heavily, he felt completely spent in the afterglow, his heart still drumming in his ears in disbelief and hope that what happened wasn't a fluke.</p><p>By the time he looked up she had already managed to throw herself onto her bed, eyes closed and a smile on her lips, hugging a pillow to her chest. Stuck to his chair, unwilling to pull himself away from looking at her, he felt as protective as ever and wished he could be there holding her in his arms right now. So he sat, content to watch the gentle rise and fall of her breathing.</p><p>"<em>Goodnight Player, love you..."</em> he heard her sigh out, surprised she was still awake. By the time he even processed what she said he could already hear the rhythmic sounds of her sleeping. </p><p>"Love you Red."<br/><br/></p><p>-------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carmen gets her first mission since that explosive night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this chapter might not be what you're expecting. I kind of want to expand this into having romance and some build up. Do you think we're going to find out what happened the morning after that night?</p><p>As always feel free to make any suggestions!</p><p>P.S. I write most of this on my phone so excuse me for errors, I go back and read through to check, update, and flesh out parts when I can!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next mission went by awkwardly, even Zack picked up on the weirdness between Carmen and Player. They were off their game, seemingly tense and their conversation stilted. Carmen was trying to push those thoughts to the back of her head. This was the first time they spoke since that morning four days ago and his voice distracted her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">"<em>Target's on the fifth floor Red-</em>" Player's voice cut out as she suddenly felt a force smack her shins, sending her tripping to the ground. She landed on her hands, pushing down for a clean flip that made her lose her hat, sliding back on her feet with a hand pressed against the ground to stop her momentum.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She locked eyes with the perpetrator. Tigress looked back with a smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"Losing your edge Black Sheep?" she hissed, her glowing eyewear </span> <span class="s2">casting a green light on her face, "looks like you're off you're game." </span><span class="s2">Carmen could feel her aggravation building as the other woman laughed at her expense.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What do you want Tigress? Haven't I kicked your ass enough?" Carmen taunted countering with her own smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"Oh my dear Black Sheep, things are going to be different today," Carmen couldn't stand her patronizing tone, "I promise you that." </span> <span class="s2">Tigress signaled behind her, where Paper Star stood. Carmen internally groaned at having to deal with the two psychotic women but she looked forward to teaching them a lesson.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Carmen jumped to action before Tigress had a chance to open her mouth again, swinging her leg so her foot made contact with the other woman's face. Tigress was sent falling back, cradling her face with her hand as she slammed against one of the vents that dotted the rooftop, and dropped to the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Carmen dodged as Paper Star flicked her wrists, sending sharp stars flying in her direction. Maneuvering through the onslaught of projectiles, Carmen turned sharply, fanning her coat out to stop the ones she couldn't dodge. She swept her legs, watching the the other woman hit the ground with a satisfying <em>thud</em>, before she turned on her heels and sprinted to the mission's target.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"<em>Be careful Carm, there might be more of them!</em>" Ivy cautioned in her feed. Carmen jumped down to a lower rooftop, slamming open the door to the stairwell before locking it behind her. She rushed down the stairs, stopping at the doorway with a large number five marked on it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was a construction site, plywood floors and the walls completely open to a three story drop to the Venice canals below. Carmen snuck around a corner silently side stepping El Topo keeping guard, or at least he would be if he wasn't riveted to a looping TikTok on his phone. She stopped long enough to hear him walk away before she made her move.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She rounded the corner, lunging for Le Chèvre who stood with his back to her, holding a suitcase. They scuffled for a moment before she jumped back with the suitcase in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Carmen, this is not a really good time to catch up," he said, accent failing to mask the agitation in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Perfect, because I'm not really here to catch up." Carmen quipped, running to a girder sticking out from the edge of the flooring, getting ready to fire off a grapple hook to the building across the canal.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Is the suitcase worth one of your friends Carmen?" the familiar voice snarled at her, and she turned to see Tigress with her teeth bared.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What are you talking about?" Carmen glared.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"You're precious widdle fwiend," she pointed to her ear, spinning her finger in a circle around it, "you know- talking in your ear, giving you all the help your tiny pathetic brain needs." </span> <span class="s2">Carmen's heart dropped. Her feed had gotten quiet but she knew Zack and Ivy were busy setting up for their next recon mission. Player...her eyes widened.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yes that's right, seems like you do have some brain cells left. Throw the suitcase over. Now!" she barked.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Player?" Carmen called out into her mike, her call met by silence, "Ivy, Zack!" she tried to hide the panic in her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"If you care about your friend then you'd better throw it over soon," Tigress hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What did you do?!" Carmen spat.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"It's what we WON'T do. If you listen to us that is." Le Chévre winked at her, clearly enjoying the upper hand. </span> <span class="s2">Carmen threw the suitcase over with no hesitation, where it clattered to the ground in front of the him. </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Check it!" Tigress barked, getting a small nod from the man after he opened the suitcase. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Good job Carmen. I always knew you were too sensitive to ever do your job right." gripping the steel girdle Carmen stood on, Tigress sent a jolt of electricity running through its length as she laughed, the pain from the shock sending Carmen to her knees, straining to keep her grip. Her vision was going black and as she lost consciousness she felt her body falling before being swallowed up by the water.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-------------<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh fuck oh FUCK!" Player panicked, the teen wracked his brain to try and figure out a way to get in touch with Carmen. He had somehow lost his mike feed to Carmen, though he could find no error in his system causing it, nothing he could fix. He could at least patch into a security camera nearby, seeing her standing precariously on the edge of the beam jutting out from the building. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were bluffing about him, but he could hear her hesitation. Somehow they were blocking his transmission, and no matter what channel and frequency he attempted to run through he couldn't get through to her, but he could hear her clearly as well as the VILE. agents in the background. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her voice sounded unsteady as she demanded to know what they had done to him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"Carm no, no. I'm right here! Don't trust them!" he resisted the urge to slam his fists against his hardware, knowing the gear was the only way he may be able to reach her again. </span> <span class="s2">He felt like the wind was knocked out of him and he couldn't breathe as he watched her plummet into the water through the grainy camera image. </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"CARMEN!" this time he couldn't stop himself, banging his fists against his keyboard, drives, anything he could reach. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"ZACK, IVY!" he screamed, jumping back into his programming to try and ping their frequency. Suddenly he got through, heart thrumming in his ears. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"<em>Woah Player, what's going on</em>," Ivy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Ivy, Carmen's in trouble. I need you and Zack to get to the location I'm sending you and search through the canals now! This is serious shit!" </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"<em>Fuck- ZACK WE GOTTA GO!</em>" he heard her yell, followed by a car door slamming and tires skidding. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"<em>So what happened?</em>" Ivy swerved the car through a tight corner, almost sending a street vendor to an early grave. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"She fell in the water, I marked exactly where it happened. Ivy...I'm afraid she was hurt and she could..." he trailed off, choking on his words.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"<em>Could nothing dude. We're going to find her P</em>," Zack reassured him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It took them too long. Longer than he was comfortable with. He wanted to keep asking if they had found her, but knew that would just be a needless distraction. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His pulse rate was through the roof, causing an incessant beeping from his smart watch until he ripped it off his wrist with his shaky hands, smashing it against the wall. He could feel the rage at the people who hurt Carmen bubbling up inside him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"<em>Player! We got her!</em>" Zack whooped. Player could hear strained coughing in the background, and Ivy speaking to Carmen.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"<em>She's alright! I don't think she's ready to get up yet though, Zack- get the car door!</em>" Ivy ordered, and Player flicked over to the view from the car's dashcam. </span> <span class="s2">As he watched Ivy carefully lay the semi-conscious woman in the back seat he felt like he could finally breathe again. He couldn't stand to be so far from her, his hands were itching to touch her, he wanted to make sure she was safe.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before he could second-guess himself he'd booked the flight. Business as usual, new passport, new name, money they had siphoned from VILE. He gave his mom a vague story of a sudden exchange program opening, and he was on his way. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sat alone in first class, playing back that moment in his head. Carmen's fear, her scream of pain followed by crashing into the water. He felt like it was his fault. Carmen hesitated at a crucial moment, when he should have been there for her. Maybe there were more cameras in the area he could have tapped, maybe he could have been more alert about the comm interference. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He knew they were both distracted, and whatever the case he felt he was the one to blame. The conversation they'd had that morning, the morning after the best night of his life, played back in his head as his gaze fell on the sun-stained clouds below him.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-------------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after. Butterflies, need, hurt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter chronologically takes place after chapter 1! Sorry I'm skipping around for some reason I just thought it would be fun that way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmen woke up feeling more rested and comfortable than she had in a long time. It was hard to feel safe when a criminal empire was constantly at her heels, but that's what she felt now. Sighing, she rolled over and pulled the blankets over her bare shoulders, catching a glimpse of the sunshine glinting off the Parisian rooftops through the window.<br/><br/>Her mind lingered on what had happened the previous night. Player...her heart raced thinking about it, and she resisted the urge to call him remembering that it was three in the morning in Canada. She felt like counting all the miles between them, suddenly feeling so far away in her hotel room.<br/><br/>She laid in bed as long as she could, listening to the twittering of the birds, remembering the sequence of events over and over again until they were burned into her mind. She'd never shared a moment like that with anyone, and she knew Player hadn't either. Carmen often teased him about getting a girlfriend but he would just laugh and remind her that she's never had a boyfriend either.<br/><br/>Even with the ecstasy out of her system she still felt the her body respond to the memories of last night. Her nipples felt so sensitive rubbing against the silk sheets, her pussy twitching in anticipation and want.<br/><br/>She imagined his low sexy voice in her ear again, '<em>I want to fuck you where you are right now...</em>’ Carmen played back his words in her head, unconsciously letting her fingers roam over her body and sink into the heat in between her legs. She teased her clit slowly, thinking back on the shy boy she'd met years ago, never knowing that years later he'd be whispering things that drove her crazy into her ear.<br/><br/>Sliding her fingers in between her smooth pussy lips she could feel the slick wetness building up, her pussy twitching, begging to be filled. She moaned out Player's name imagining he was over her, teasing her with his cock.<br/><br/>Biting her lip as she spread her legs further, she prodded her tight entrance with a finger and felt the entry tighten around her digit, almost sucking it in. But today she pulled her finger away, choosing to play with her clit and nipples, licking her lips as she imagined what Player’s cock would taste like.<br/><br/>She wanted to swallow him whole, feel him in her throat, she wanted him to make her cry from being gagged by his dick. She wanted to be a complete slut. For him. She wanted to worship his dick, show her appreciation for all the years he'd watched over her, all the times he saved her. She never would have even had her freedom if it weren't for him.<br/><br/>She pinched a nipple, letting out a soft gasp at the jolt of pleasure. The fingers on her clit began moving in quick circles, and as she fantasized about swallowing Player's cum her mind played back his words ‘<em>you can watch me take what’s mine,</em>’ she felt herself pushed over the edge, moaning out his name over and over again like a mantra as she quivered, riding out her orgasm.</p><p><br/>-------------</p><p><br/><br/>Player woke up feeling so warm and comfortable that he didn't want to move. His morning wood was thick and needy, and his cheeks felt hot as he lay remembering what happened the day before. Carmen...god she was more beautiful than he could ever have dreamed. He had burned her body into his memory, mapping every curve and dip in his head. Her face...the way no one had ever seen it before. Flushed, lips parted and begging, eyes rolled back in pleasure.<br/><br/>He felt his dick twitch at his recollections, and he pulled it out of his boxers, lazily thumbing his head and spreading the bead of precum he found there. He started stroking himself slowly, building his speed up, but as soon as he pictured Carmen- remembered her pleading last night- he came, groaning her name and blowing his load so hard that streaks of cum landed across his face as his dick spasmed. He lay feeling like soft Jell-O, warm and boneless.<br/><br/>Lifting his shirt over his arms, he wiped his face before throwing it into the bin. He thought of the time when he first met Carmen and they would stay up talking and laughing all night. Then he thought of her last night. Carmen. He had always wanted her but he was logical enough to know that he didn't stand a chance. He always thought she just saw him as a child, despite the fact that they'd been best friends for over four years.<br/><br/>God. What if she still saw him that way? He knew she'd been drugged last night. He felt his stomach turn…what if he had just taken advantage of her intoxicated state? Reality crashed down on him, leaving him feeling like an idiot. If he did anything to hurt Carmen he would never be able to forgive himself.<br/><br/>The sharp chirping of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts and he slipped on his ear buds so he wouldn't have to sit up. By the ring tone he already knew it was her, and his heart froze in his chest with anticipation. He rested an arm over his eyes as he answered, almost as if he could block some of the shame he felt.</p><p><br/>-------------</p><p><br/><br/>"<em>Hey Carm</em>" his soft voice made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.<br/><br/>"Hey P...sorry if it's early," she swallowed nervously, "I just wanted to talk to you...about last night?"<br/><br/>"<em>Carm...I'm sorry. I know you were drugged and I- I just...want you to know that I never meant for that to happen, it was a mistake. You're my best friend and I never want anything to change that, I promise it'll never happen again,</em>" he stuttered out, "<em>I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just want to keep you safe. To keep all of team Carmen safe."</em><br/><br/>Carmen's chest tightened. A mistake? She had felt something for Player from the first time they spoke. He was her confidant, and she was his. He kept her tethered to the outside world, and she felt that they could take on the world together. And they did, with him guiding her every step of the way.<br/><br/>She never acted on her feelings, chalking them up to a childhood crush on the first person who showed her he really cared. She never wanted to do anything that might strain their bond.<br/><br/>Besides he was four years younger than her. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way for a high schooler. It was wrong, but they had been through so much together that it was hard to see him as a kid. He was always taking care of her, being her eyes and ear, always sharing his knowledge on every bit of the world she missed growing up.<br/><br/>Mistake...feeling her heart pounding, she realized that maybe her feelings weren't mutual, that last night was just a lust filled fluke.<br/><br/>"Oh...right," Carmen answered, trying to mask the hurt in her tone. She paced and tried to play it off with a fake laugh, "Hormones are pretty crazy at your age, it's no biggie. I'm sorry if I freaked you out...the ecstasy just made me feel so..." she trailed off not sure where she was going.<br/><br/>"<em>It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm sorry Red.</em>" Players voice was comforting.<br/><br/>"Yeah...yeah. It's just that it was my first, uhm, time...my first time doing something like that with anyone. And even if it was a mistake I'm happy it was with you. Uhm- thanks for taking care of me P," Carmen blushed, "well anyway, I gotta run. Talk to you later!"<br/><br/>Slamming the phone down before he could even answer, she immediately facepalmed at how pathetic she must have sounded. She threw herself back onto the bed, feeling the familiar stinging in her eyes. Hugging a pillow to her chest, she told herself it wasn't a big deal, they were friends, it was wrong. She’s 20. He's just a 16 year old. One that she can't get out of her head.<br/><br/>Despite her best efforts her chest still hurt. Trying to stifle the tears, she swore to herself that she wasn't going to pursue this or let it get in the way of what they have. She closed her eyes and saw his grey-blue gaze.</p><p><br/>-------------</p><p><br/><br/>"Bye-" he was cutoff before he could even finish. He already knew he had fucked up again, he could feel the hurt in her tone after he told her it had been a mistake. He didn’t know if it was because she was hurt that he would spy on her like that, take advantage of her. He thought of what she’d said last. Maybe she was just happy someone was there for her in her intoxicated state, to take care of her.</p><p>Whatever the case he just wanted to move past it. He couldn't afford to lose Carmen, and if that meant pretending to return to some kind of normalcy he would do it. He pressed a pillow against his face, hoping he could fix this, hoping the giant Carmen-sized hole in his chest wouldn’t fester and grow, until he was completely empty inside. </p><p><br/>-------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Missed you too Carm," and he really really meant it, regardless of how he felt or the way he wanted her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! This one takes place after chapter 2. I'm starting to think time skipping was a bad idea. I'm nervous because I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written....I hope its good! :D<br/>I'll keep checking and updating any bad grammar/etc.</p><p>NEXT CHAPTER COMING IN JANUARY!<br/>Sorry guys I got so busy with school and work and distracted by other fandoms I want to work on. SIGH.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Player stepped through the airport's sliding doors, his hair tickling him in the humid blast of wind. He barely had a chance to breathe before he was tackled by a bolt of ginger hair.</p><p>"Player! It's wicked good to see you kid!" Ivy squeezed him into the hug, squealing, and he couldn't help but crack a smile.</p><p>"Hey Ivy, it's wicked good to see you too," he mimicked her Bostonian accent, giving her a playful push on the shoulder as she put on a pretend annoyed face at his mockery.</p><p>"Well how are you kid? What brought you out of your bat cave?" She gently elbowed his side, walking in step with him to the car.</p><p>"Ah...well I was just worried about you guys. I wanted us to regroup. And maybe it's just nice to see your face, you know, when it's not pressed up against a screen," he stuck his tongue out at her and flashed his phone, showing the lock screen image of her face cartoonishly smushed against the camera with just enough space in the back to see Zack cry-laughing. </p><p>"Hey, hey! That is just wrong!" she shot him a glare but still held her playful smirk, "You know- why you came here. You really don't have to worry about us. I think you're just a little extra worried about someone though," she finished in a sing-song voice, clicking the keyring button she carried. A meek little beep responded, unlocking the doors to what Player realized must be their ride. A tiny yellow Fiat. Of course.</p><p>Player opened the passenger door, throwing his bag onto the back seat, his stomach suddenly feeling fluttery from the turn in their conversation. He slid onto the seat, watching as Ivy did the same, trying to think of a response to her teasing. Before he had a chance to fill up the awkward silence she became singularly focused on her seatbelt, struggling in a way that made it impossible for him to not giggle at her frustrated grunts and muttering. </p><p>"It's not funny pretty boy!" With a final huff she closed the gap to the lock with a satisfying click.</p><p>As she turned the engine over he looked at her, "How is she?" then averted his eyes afraid she'd be able to see through him. He was just a worried friend, he told himself. </p><p>"She's doing good P, mostly grouchy and sore. Zack is out on the hunt for breakfast, and if I know anything it's that food heals," her voice softened, "I'm glad you're here," she reached over to pat his hand, reassuring. Pulling out onto the SS14 she began humming along to a song on the radio.</p><p>Player took the opportunity to rest his head on the window, exhausted from his flight and the thoughts that had been looping in his brain the entire time. He did his best to put it behind him, and distracted himself instead by asking Ivy what she'd been up to around the city.</p><p>"You wouldn't believe half of it if I told ya kid," she said, launching into stories that mostly ended with Zack being shoved into a canal, then recounted one where she went flying through a street stall, launched off of rented E-Scooter. Player busted out laughing which just made Ivy's face get redder, "Hey it's not funny! I completely destroyed that flower stand, I could have died! I'm never trying those damn scooters again!" He started to poke fun at her- pointing out that she took a really long time describing the flower vendor in particular, mentioning her shiny black hair and big green eyes in detail.</p><p>Ivy used one arm to steer while she attempted to punch him, he dodged and kept laughing at her efforts. "Shut. Up." she grumbled, reaching over to dial the music's volume all the way up and drown out his laughter.</p><p>Player watched the beautiful city come into view as they crossed the bridge. He felt a weight lifting off of him, feeling relieved in the company of his friend. They were all his friends, and no matter what had happened he vowed to put his baggage aside and enjoy the brief time he had with them. They needed to focus on their bond, the strength of which helped get them through their missions. </p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Carmen sprawled back on the yoga mat, enjoying the hot air in the tiny studio. After waking up feeling like shit from the previous night's events she decided to seek out a release, rolled mat in tow, looking for something to ground her and stretch her tensed muscles.</p><p>She found a small storefront turned studio just a few steps away from their hotel. A golden-haired woman stood at the door greeting waiting customer in French and waving them in. She stepped into the line, greeting the woman back.</p><p>"Ciao cara, c'è un posto nella tua classe che posso acquistare?" Carmen smiled, doing her best to keep out her foreign accent.</p><p>The woman smiled back nodding her head, <em>'of course of course my darling, go right in' </em>she replied in Italian a thousand times smoother than Carmen's butchered attempt. Ushering her in with the rest, she closed the door behind her, blanketing the room in darkness with nothing but the soft light of candles illuminating the space, the scent of fresh eucalyptus floating in the air. The instructor spoke in a soothing tone as she started to direct the class through each position.</p><p>As Carmen moved through the poses she thought back to that morning, Ivy casually mentioning that she was headed off to the airport 'To pick up Player,' she said over her shoulder, before Carmen even had time to react she was out the door. Carmen felt the nervousness bubbling up inside her, and cleared her head, focusing on mirroring the movements of the teacher leading the class.</p><p>As she progressed through the class she emptied her mind, focusing on holding the advanced poses. One of the few things that made her thankful for her VILE training was the strength and flexibility she'd gained. Even yoga had been a part of their curriculum, to center the mind and strengthen the core. </p><p>Laying back on her mat, the class went through the calming breaths that signaled the end of the session. The room fell to silence with nothing but the sweet melancholy notes of a piano that had accompanied their routine. The teacher rang a single humming bell, reminding all of them to leave their past worries and stressors behind and begin their day radiating light and appreciation for their loved ones. Or at least that is what Carmen picked up of her French. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she decided to zone in on that mantra. Her skin was glowing with sweat and her muscles felt completely relaxed, for the first time in days. Sometimes all she needed was a release and grounding to get her head right. No matter what happened she needed to prioritize her friends first. Not friends- she corrected herself- her family. Made up of misfits just like her.</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Player held back a sigh of relief. Zack had explained that Carmen had gone out for a walk, and he was just happy he didn't have to face her yet. He still had to push his feelings down and repeat to himself to be normal. </p><p>"Uhm so this place is pretty ridiculous huh? Guess we really are putting VILE's money to good use?" In response to his question Ivy and Zack beamed at him.</p><p>"Oh you bet -," Ivy started.</p><p>"YOLO! Living the high life my friend!" Zack finished, earning himself a nasty look from his sister for the interruption. </p><p>It was definitely the high life. The hotel itself looked like it had come right out of an old painting, with velvet draperies everywhere and no detail spared. He felt like he was standing in Marie Antoinette's court. It was massive, most likely one of the costliest suites in the hotel with a giant living room, three balconies with a view of the water, two bathrooms, and a large master suite - every inch of the place decked out in rococo style furnishing, giant paintings, and gilded mirrors. </p><p>"You know I usually like to book you guys rooms that are more low key...I figured we'd splurge this time for morale but uh...I had no idea it was going to be a palace." It definitely humbled his hacker cave. </p><p>Ivy patted the spot next to her and he all but threw himself on the couch, still amazed by how plush it was. Ivy gave him a nudge like she knew what he was thinking, before turning her attention to unwrapping the fast food Zack had picked up for them.</p><p>"McDonald's? It's not even noon," Player laughed.</p><p>"What? It's like...Venetian McDonald's which is brunch right?"</p><p>He had to admit the fries were delicious, and the dichotomy of eating cheap fast food in the palatial space definitely tickled them. Soon they were wrapped up in watching Zack on his Switch, hooked up to the (of course) huge TV. He cussed at being bested by a turtle shell and threw the now greasy remote over to Player. And so Carmen walked in to the room to see the twins hollering at the screen, McDonald's strewn about the coffee table, and Player so focused that he held an uneaten fry between his lips. At the sound of the door, they all looked up and the fry dropped. </p><p>"Carm! you're back, and look who's here!" Zack gave him a little shove and he slid the remote back over to the ginger man. Carmen gave him a shy smile, and god her eyes were so gray. Slapping himself out of it, Player stood up from the couch and smiled back.</p><p>"Hey Red," he said softly, walking over. And there was a moment. It lasted a second but it was there, where their eyes locked and Player felt his pulse rocket. Then it was over and Carmen rushed forward. Player wrapped his arms around her and she squeezed him back, burying her face in his shoulder.</p><p>"Missed you Player." She whispered, and he relaxed into the hug, cheek pressed against her soft hair. He didn't think he'd ever forget the smell of her shampoo as he breathed her in.</p><p>"Missed you too Carm," and he really really meant it, regardless of how he felt or the way he wanted her, "what were you up to after such a crappy night?" </p><p>"Just stretching," she winked, pulling away, "gotta get back on my game after that sad show." she puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms in a way that looked both grumpy and cute. "And what happened to you? When did you get so much taller?" she stood eye-level with the teen. </p><p>"Just stretching," he winked back causing her to smirk and Ivy to laugh-choke on her soda. Zack tossed the remote to him and he settled back onto the couch, trying not to stare in Carmen's direction as she threw off her shoes and pulled her hair into a messy bun.</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>He really had stretched. The last (and only) time Carmen saw him four years ago they were both smaller, but back then she had at least five inches on him. Now he was a hair's width above her level and would probably be towering over her in the next year.</p><p>"Hey girlie, Zack got ya a sandwich," Ivy pointed at the wrapped item on the coffee table, "Wanna play Mario Kart with us?"</p><p>"Mmmm you know I suck at it, that's why you guys are the drivers," she hummed, sliding onto the couch between Player and Ivy while looking at her phone.</p><p>She began sharing her phone screen with Ivy and soon the two were launching into giggles over ridiculous TikTok videos. She tried to distract herself from the hyper-aware feeling of her thigh pressed against Player's leg, but she couldn't help her excited buzzing, she wanted to just drink him up. Instead she stole shy glances, and caught him doing the same. He'd always kept his dark hair the same length, a little too long, and it fell over his face as if he were hiding his eyes. Eyes that were a dark stormy grey, a contrast to her light gray ones. And they stayed like this, comfortably close, but not too close, while they ran through the roster of Switch games Zack had, binge watched a few Ghilbi movies, and ordered room service. </p><p>Finally Carmen broke off to take a shower, honestly feeling like a child for the way her heart fluttered at knowing Player was in the next room as she undressed. She slapped her hands to her face as the hot water ran down her, resisting the urge to groan at her nagging thoughts. When she finally stepped out of the bathroom she smelled like a mixture of fresh lavender lotion and soft vanilla oil on her dried hair. The internal monologue she had while blow drying and curling her hair had tortured her, why did she need to get ready for bed when she usually left the hair primping for the morning? Her answer currently sat on the couch, alone. </p><p>Ivy had crashed on the giant bed in the master suite, with Zack snoring on the ground wrapped in a comforter close by. Carmen quietly made her way through the room, grabbing a phone charger and unceremoniously dumping her dirty clothes on her suitcase. Player had his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop when she walked back out, making quick precise movements over the keyboard, his damp hair cluing her into the fact that he must've showered as well. </p><p>"Can I hang with you?" she asked, already plopping down on the couch, "those two can't party." Player had barely gotten out a nod of acknowledgement, completely immersed in whatever he was working on. Carmen smiled fondly. This was the Player she was used to, always on task and doing everything in his power to be one step ahead of the people who might hurt them. His eyes glowed as he scanned the screen and he bit on his bottom lip - she realized she was staring. Leaning back on the arm at the other side of the sofa, she pulled out the iPad to go over the intel proposals that Player had put together for them to review. Pulling a throw around herself, she got comfortable and started to read through the details. </p><p>"Carm! You have to check this out!" Carmen groggily opened her eyes in the now dark room, realizing she had fallen asleep. Player still sat on the opposite end of the couch, excitedly clicking away at something, his face illuminated by the light of the laptop.</p><p>"Player? What time is it?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, not even attempting to hold back her yawn. </p><p>"Three AM. I was able to break the code of the file I've been trying to access. We got all the details for their next drop! It looks like that drug op wasn't an isolated cash grab - they've been trafficking all over Europe!" Carmen chuckled at his victorious smile.</p><p>"You seem really happy for someone who just uncovered a large scale drug operation," she jabbed, still smirking.</p><p>"Ha-ha. I'm just happy to do anything in my power to weaken VILE," he pouted, motioning for her to look at the screen. A map of Europe was pulled up with dotted capitols called out but instead of the city names there were dates.</p><p>"Oh wow," she said astonished, "you weren't kidding. I guess we're going on a European tour then?" her eyes continued to scan the map, mentally noting the closest dates.</p><p>"Yep, looks like the next drop is in Monte Carlo in two days, I already booked us a flight." Player turned, looking at her, and she suddenly realized how close he was. She'd leaned on him, resting on his back, as she looked over his shoulder and now she felt him stiffen as he held her gaze. Her heart started drumming in her chest and she felt the blood rise to her cheeks.</p><p>"I-sorry!" She hastily half-whispered, pushing away to get up. Player grabbed her arm, pulling her in so she was forced to almost straddle his lap on the sofa, their faces inches apart.</p><p>"Carm..."</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Player held her in place, he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to give up that closeness from a moment ago, he wanted more. It had been so hard for him. Sitting next to her all day, feeling her, only stoked the flame of his longing to touch her. And he'd cracked. He couldn't do it anymore, he had to make it clear how he felt about her- how he wanted her. Her face was flushed as he pulled her closer, her eyes downcast and their noses just barely touching. His heart felt like it was held in a vice grip as he impulsively pushed aside his reservations. He needed this.</p><p>Then those grey eyes met his and he closed the distance, kissing her perfect lips as she let out a little gasp. Slowly at first, he just relished in the feeling, her softness and smell. He lifted his left hand to cradle her cheek and held her hips to him with the other, he felt her returning the kiss. Hands that had been on his chest to push him away now clenched the fabric of his shirt as he licked her bottom lip begging for a taste of her. He felt a thrill when she moaned softly, and began gently biting and sucking on it to produce more, the little sounds making him feel delirious.</p><p>Already there was a tightness in his pants and he carefully pushed her down on the sofa, never breaking the kiss. She let out a needy whimper when she felt him and he ever so slowly traced his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission which she granted, parting her lips. Their tongues met and slowly moved together, causing more delicious noises to spill out of her and Player swore he would cum right there. </p><p>He felt her slowly pull back, breaking the kiss, and she pushed him up, away. She looked like a sin he wanted to commit, lips swollen from kissing, face flushed, hair tussled, those eyes looking up at him behind dark lashes.</p><p>"P- I," She pushed him further up, until she could sit up. He tried to calm himself, tried to press down the urgent impulse to claim every bit of her. </p><p>"We can't...we can't do this," she stuttered, hastily jumping from the couch, "you're only sixteen. You- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry P."</p><p>"Carmen wait I-" she cut him off,</p><p>"No, we can't. I'm sorry, this is my fault." and by the look on her face he knew there was no arguing it. He felt so small, so stupid. </p><p>"G-get some rest. There's still the mission for us to do and we'll...we'll be OK." she said softly, turning away and heading into the bedroom.</p><p>He sure didn't feel OK. He didn't give a single fuck how old he was or how old she was. He wanted her, and now he knew she wanted him too. </p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>